


Collateral Damage

by Rtarara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has an encounter with Red Kryptonite. Cat has an encounter with Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous tumblr Prompt: can you write smth smutty about Cat's private elevator?? Thanks

Kara ducked as her attacker came forward again. It was getting tiring. The man she was fighting was strong, but he seemed to be almost playing with her. His shining red blade drew nothing more than small cuts and she was getting increasingly angry. “Stand still you piece of shit!” Her eyes widened slightly as the words came out of her mouth. That wasn’t like her at all, but she couldn’t help but like it. The attacker didn’t seem to be bothered much. He grinned and stabbed at her once more. This time the blade hit hard and embedded itself into her thigh, but the attacker had overplayed his hand slightly. She slammed her fist hard into his face, hearing a satisfying crunch. The DEO swooped in once the actual work was done, as she was pulling the knife from her leg. She never noticed the small chip missing, but the wound seemed to be healing like usual and she waved off the medics and her sister. She didn’t want to deal with Alex’s incessant mothering right now, always telling her to be more careful. Be less of herself. She was Supergirl for Rao’s sake. She could handle things.

 

She took off into the night without saying goodbye. For once, she felt completely free. She flew faster and faster around the city high above the clouds as she sunk into a dark sort of clarity. Everything was finally making sense as lessons from her childhood filtered back to her. Kryptonians were a superior race. They had conquered war and lived in peace with technology and knowledge that the people of earth could only dream of. The humans below her couldn’t stop blowing each other to pieces. They were small. Squabbling. Why did she try so hard to please them?

 

Visions of her boss filtered back to her as she thought about how hard she tried to please and she felt disgusted with herself. Things had shifted since the older woman had found out that she was Supergirl. It had started with a few more touches and being asked to stay a little later. There was always a reason for Cat to be brushing against her. It wasn’t long before she grew bolder. She never asked. Not when she pushed her agains the railing of her balcony and connected their lips for the first time. Not when the bent her over the oversized desk in office sliding her skirt up and underwear away, pushing inside of her until she was crying out and leaving imprints of her hands in the quartz top. There hadn’t been a declaration of affection like she’d hoped. She’d settled for a ‘Very nice, Kara’ and spent the walk home blushing without the underwear that Cat had declared ‘collateral damage’. Still. She’d come to crave those interactions and their bodies pressed together. A soft hand on her cheek and saying ‘Good girl, Kara’ for a moment would make her heart speed up. Hopeful. She wanted to be good enough. It had been months and she hadn’t gotten the three words that she pined for like a lovelorn teenager. It was pathetic and it was going to stop. Today.

 

The conviction turned swiftly into a plan and Kara flew to the Catcobuilding. Cat should just be heading off to lunch if her timing was right and she knew Cat Grant well at this point. She used her x-ray vision and spied her quary heading for the private elevator. She didn’t noticed her eyes glowing red as she grinned in a way that didn’t quite fit her usually kind and open face.

 

Disabling the private elevator was easy and she flew quickly down the shaft landing on the top and slipping into the cabin through at hatch in the ceiling. She pulled Cat’s cell phone from her hand as she tried to ring maintenance. “That’s not necessary.”

 

Cat’s eyes flashed in surprise for a moment but it was quickly concealed, “Seriously Kiera? If this is your idea of a romantic date idea then you either have a warped sense of it or have completely forgotten that it’s the middle of the work day and I’ve been without my assistant all morning.” She reached out to take her phone back, but Kara didn’t relinquish her grip, letting her body stand completely still as Cat tried to pull it from her hands. “Keep away? This is beyond sophomoric and I certainly won’t participate.”

 

Kara chuckled throatily, “Somehow I think that you’re going to be wrong about that.” She stalked forward confidently grinning at the confusion in her lover’s eyes. “See…you’ve been in charge of this.” She gestured between the two of them. “For far too long.” Cat moved backwards, but there wasn’t far to go before Kara was pressing her into the wall. “You’re the so called ‘Queen of all Media’ but I’m Ka-ra Zor-El and that means more.” She got closer and whispered into Cat’s ear. “I’ll show you just how much.” She nipped at the ear with her teeth.

 

Cat’s eyes widened further, “What do you think you’re…?”

 

Her words were cut off by the sound of Kara ripping her shirt and bra off with one strong tug, “That to start.” Pert breasts came to attention as they met the coolness of the air in the elevator. Her hand went lower and Cat’s bottom half was stripped as well. She held up the ripped thong that the woman had been wearing and ran a finger over the silk. She smirked. “Collateral damage I guess.” She let them drop and raked her eyes over the woman in front of her. “I’ll let you keep the heels.” She pressed her supersuit clad body against the exposed flesh, her hand trailing over Cat’s side. “I like you like this. Exposed. Your body is sexy. I've known that since I first interviewed with you.”

 

“Of course it is.” She raised her chin to try and remain aloof, but Kara could hear her heart speed up and scent of her grow stronger. She put an hand under the woman’s ass and lifted her off the ground like she was nothing and got a slight squeak in response as she squeezed it.

 

“And so modest about it.” Kara leaned in and claimed the other woman’s mouth, being the invader this time—controlling the kiss.A low growl greeted her, but soft lips moved against her own. It was intoxicating in an entirely new way. She felt powerful. Strong. Arms came up and gripped her shoulders. She pulled back and looked at Cat trying to catch her breath. She tucked a bit of hair behind the woman’s ear, letting her hand trail gently over her cheek before a swell of desire hit her and she pushed the woman’s chin to the side attacking her neck. She knew she would be leaving marks from the gasps she’d never heard before under the usual admonitions to careful, but she didn’t care and she wasn’t told to stop. Cat Grant was _hers_.

 

She brought her hand up and cupped a soft breast, rolling the taut peak in-between her fingers. She smirked and slid the other woman up higher up the elevator wall so her mouth was chest level, and let it join her hand as she looked up to see Cat’s reaction. The other woman was flushed, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She watched her face for the way Cat’s eyes scrunched shut harder as she applied more pressure. Another moan escaped her boss and then another. She let her mouth work for a while. She wasn’t in any kind of hurry. She wanted this control, edging the amount of force she used up to glance the painful side of pleasure and back down as Cat’s sex coated her stomach. Legs had wrapped their way around her waist and she could feel the subtle shifts as Cat tried to grind against her. She let a breast fall from her mouth with a popping sound “Not yet.” Cat clenched her jaw and gave her a scathing look. She could only grin as she set the woman down for a moment.

 

“It seems I’m a bit underprepared for what I want to do next.” She tilted her head to the side. “That can be fixed.” She ripped the railing off the side of the elevator cabin.

 

“Seriously, what hell do you think that you are doing?!?!” Cat looked at the hunk of metal in Kara’s hands.

 

“Taking a page out of your playbook.” In a few seconds she’d melted a chunk off with her lasers eyes, raising the temperature of the room a few days and bringing a touch of sweat to Cat’s brow.

 

The piece of metal took on a distinctly cylindrical shape and Cat swallowed audibly. “Oh…” Kara could hear the blood rushing to her lover’s core.

 

“Yes.” She blew on it for a quick second with her freeze breath. It was still quite warm, but wouldn’t burn. She moved forward and pushed Cat against the wall once again. She pulled one of the other woman’s arms over her head and then the other, holding them in place by the wrist with her hand. “Spread your legs.” Cat look for a moment like she wasn’t going to acquiesce, but her legs fell apart even as her jaw clenched.

 

“Very nice.” Kara ran her improvised toy along the soaked slit, noticing the slight whimper that her action caused.

 

“Get on with it! I have a business to run.” Kara could tell the Cat was trying to cover up for the way her body was betraying her—to make herself seem more important. 

 

“Patience.” She bumped the woman’s clit a few times before pushing the toy into the slick opening.

 

“Fuck.” Cat tried to move a hand to grab Kara, but the hand holding both her hers didn’t budge.

 

Kara grinned and pushed in further, stretching her lover for the first time with something other than her fingers. It was different and she loved it. Kara could do _anything_ she wanted to her. She gave Cat a moment to get used the toy, however much she wanted to get moving. She wanted the other woman to be _hers_. To _ache_ for her the way she had for Cat. She didn’t want to hurt her. It would be to easy and some part of her buried deep down balked at the thought. No. She wanted **this** and she could have it.

 

She brought her mouth to Cat’s as she started to move inside of her. She didn’t hold the kiss for long as Cat pulled away and drew in a gulping breath. Kara catalogued each sound as she pushed in and out. She brought her thumb up to rub Cat’s clit in circles as she fucked her. Her own core ached, but that was mostly an afterthought. Her senses were filled with everything Cat. Her sounds. Her scent. The way her sex quivered around the hard metal. She absorbed all of it as she pushed further into her lover, claiming everything.

 

Cat’s moans grew louder. Kara could tell she was about to tip over the edge, “Come for me.” It was almost a cliche, she knew, but it was her command. Cat would come when she told her to. Cat belonged to her. It was proven a moment later as her correctly pronounced name was ripped from the older woman’s lips.

 

Kara grinned and let go as she pulled the toy out. She met Cat’s eyes as she ran her tongue over it, tasting. “Mmm….very nice.” The elevator reeked of sex and there was not mistaking what had happened. She tossed the makeshift toy aside.

 

Cat wrapped her arms around her torso. “Ha ha. I get the message. You want to be on top on occasion. I can PROBABLY do that if you stop destroying my belongings to do it.” She squeezed tighter. “Now go get me a new set of clothes so I can leave this elevator.”

 

It was clear that Cat expected her to jump as she reasserted her authority and Kara shook her head, “No. That wasn’t what this is.” She cupped her face. “You’re mine.” She took her cape off and wrapped it around the woman to cover her nakedness. “And soon _everyone_ will know that.” The red cape could only belong to one person after all.

 

There was shock in Cat’s eyes as she pulled away. “You can’t be serious.” Kara moved into her about to fly stance. She turned and met Cat’s eyes, her own flashing scarlet for a brief moment. “Dead serious. Unfortunately, I have business. I’ll come to see you again soon.” She paused for a moment, "By the way, good girl, Cat. You did great.” She flew out of the elevator, fixing the mechanism so Cat would be delivered to the lobby as she was. She headed towards the roof and into the sky. There were things she needed to do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this as a single story, but if you guys like it I might try a sequel of the aftermath. I hope things worked/made sense.


End file.
